


Come Home To My Heart

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: The Art Of Wedding [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: British Comedy, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Freeform, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Shuhua gets angry and heart-broken when girlfriend Soyeon nicks off on a impromptu holiday to Germany without telling her. But Shuhua gets a big surprise when Soyeon barges into her apartment one morning
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Series: The Art Of Wedding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714909
Kudos: 14





	Come Home To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just had to write this one. I saw the SENIORITA and LION MV's and I was so fascinated but the expression of Shuhua and Soyeon's characters, though a whopping 97% of it is performance. I just had to, not other explanation :) hope you like it
> 
> And I was listening to Lorde when I wrote this, so that's the Supercut reference

We were wild and fluorescent  
Come home to my heart

-

Shuhua's heart hurt inexplicably. But that was ok. She got back to her exercises. How many leg-up's did she have to do...

Oh. Shuhua blinked. She had done sixty more than she had worked out when she had first made up the workout plan. She looked down at her stomach. She didn't really feel anything.

Her heart hurt.

Shuhua laud back down on the floor if her bedroom and did another sixty which then became one-hundred-and-ten and then two-hundred-and-thirty-

Shuhua's legs collapsed, lifeless and strained to the ground. They had done that six times already, but she kept forcing them back up.

Shuhua wriggled, feeling ashamed. She could have screamed, and a scream would have been born of inner fury.

-

"Shuhua...Shuhua...you're so beautiful, oh my god, what can I do without you?" Soyeon's tone burred beautifully as she wrapped warmly, her mouth by Shuhua's ear. It was just gone seven in the morning, and the sun was nearly dine getting up, silver opaline and all the shades of a fox; that's how Soyeon thought of it. The amber and orange seeping in through the white curtains to the wall and floor and edge of Shuhua's bed was like a fox dancing on the air, dancing to the music she made for Shuhua.

Shuhua's eyes slowly opened. She fixed a groggy gaze on Soyeon, before she screamed and punched Soyeon in the face, and howled again as the Korean woman collapsed down onto her bed. Shuhua beat her up with a pillow.

"You bitch!" Shuhua aimed for Soyeon's head. "You rotten bloody bitch! I had to find out from Yuqi that you buggered off for a "trip" to Germany!" Shuhua stopped belting Soyeon, and breathed heavily. Soyeon blinked and rolled onto her back. She leaned up on her elbows and fixed Shuhua with a squinted gaze. She wasn't bleeding. Shuhua's punch had got her in the cheek, not the nose or mouth.

"Why would you even want to go there?!" Shuhua's mouth hung open indignantly. "It's full of bloody Nazi's, that's what!"

Soyeon burst out laughing.

"Yeah, but all the SS Officer's think I'm hot." Soyeon winked. Shuhua groaned. She looked at Soyeon before reaching over and embracing her, her arms going around Soyeon's neck.

"You scared me." Shuhua confessed, her voice muffled, face buried in Soyeon's black hair. Which smelt quite nice. Soyeon must have jumped in the bath before she had turned up.

"That's pretty sexy, actually." Soyeon grinned, her tongue sliding along the backs of her front teeth. She giggled at Shuhua's disillusion.

"You calling me a bitch, beating me up, screaming about Nazi's." Soyeon laughed as Shuhua blushed shamefully.

"I'm back, now. So lets have fun." Soyeon winked, groping one of Shuhua's breasts through her grey cotton singlet.

Shuhua slapped her stomach gently. "Why'd you go and not return my calls and texts?" She asked, pouting slightly despite herself.

"You are giving me the shots, my love, and I needed a break before I broke your jaw." Soyeon replied candidly.

Shuhua howled, and beat her up with the pillow again. She felt quite tempted to suffocate Soyeon with it.

"Hey, bad girl, get down, remember how good my sex is." Soyeon grinned, not very concerned about Shuhua's exploded temper at all.

Shuhua huffed and fell back against her pillows, crossing her arms. The move unintentionally made her breasts jump upwards. Soyeon got an eyeful before she leaned over and gave Shuhua a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"What if I went to Kraut-land for a special reason?" Soyeon inquired. Shuhua rolled her eyes. Soyeon got up from the bed, and got her handbag off the floor. She opened it up and pulled out a red velvet box.

Shuhua screamed. She bloody well knew what that was.

"Yes!" She dived off the bed and rugby tackled Soyeon on the floor. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! You're a bitch but I love you, yes!" 

Soyeon wondered what Shuhua would think when she realized it was just a pair of earrings. No, she couldn't pull a joke like that. Shuhua would have a mental breakdown. Soyeon cringed internally at the thoughts if breakfasts made up if blue tablets and obsessive meditation therapy.

Soyeon got Shuhua in her lap, her legs either side of Shuhua's being as she reclined back against Soyeon's body; Shuhua's head was beneath Soyeon's breasts, and she smiled, tears slipping down her face as Soyeon slipped the engagement ring onto her finger. It was a gold band with a ruby in the centre, surrounded by a ring of miniscule diamonds. She could tell it cost a lot, but she didn't care about the German beating to Soyeon's purse. She should have a spectacular engagement ring.

"That was made -" Soyeon kissed Shuhua's temple. "In the 1880's. It's very special. And I got it for a tiny bit of the valued price." Soyeon cackled.

"How much is it worth?" Shuhua asked.

"Oh, not much." Soyeon shrugged. "You're only searing about £75,000."

"SOYEON!" Shuhua burst out laughing. "Oh my god..." 

"I'm glad you're happy." Soyeon threaded her fingers through Shuhua's hair, then down to her hip. "Because I'm very happy, too."

Shuhua's head tipped back, and Soyeon leant down and kissed her mouth.


End file.
